Drug Crimes
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: Yami and Arora have known each other for years without ever meeting. But one single card game played between their relatives brings them together and will change the unground world has they know it.
1. Chapter 1

Drug Crimes:

Loosing Innocence

Author's Notes: The chapters in this Alternate Universe will be done in two different points of view. They will alternate between Yami and Arora. The others may or may not have main roles.

By the way the entire story is going to be told almost like Yami and Arora are looking back on it much later in their life

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters

Arora's Summary: By the time I was nine I was placed into the custody of my drug addicted Uncle. By sixteen my body would be used in the underground for him to have drug and gambling money. At the age of eighteen I would become the bride of the grandson of the Drug and Gambling Lord's oldest grandson and within four years I would have the ear of the most powerful Drug and Gambling Ring in the underground.

Yami's Summary: At age ten I, along with my younger twin brother, would go to live my grandfather, a Drug and Gambling Lord of the underground. At age twenty I would meet the sixteen year old girl destined to become my bride. At twenty-two we would be married then four years later I would own the underground Drug and Gambling world.

My father died when I was five, crushed in an accident at a dig site in Egypt, and my mother died when I was nine years of age. I was taken in by my uncle, the older brother of my Japanese mother. I am part Japanese, part Egyptian, and part English. My parents had never gotten around to making a will or else they never would have placed me under the care of my uncle. Yet, there I was age ten being placed under the care of the only relative that was living and considered to be able enough to raise me, my grandmother was considered too eccentric.

My parents had always placed restrictions on my actives, even more so when we were in Egypt; but my uncle barely let me leave the house except for school. He kept such a sharp eye on my activities he would know down to the minute about where I was. It didn't really bother me at first because I really didn't want to see anyone really; but when I turned thirteen I wanted to get out more. I wanted to see the moon and visit the graves of my parents without my uncle watching me.

More then anything however, I wanted to get away from my uncle and his friends. They did things that I did not want to see. Which is why I would hide in my closet surrounded and hidden by my old stuffed animals that my uncle claimed were too ratty to be seen around my bedroom. I sat there in the chair facing the window and watched my uncle drive out of the apartment complex's parking lot and drive off, to where I did not know nor did I care. Finally, I removed the bathrobe I had been wearing and grabbed my purse from my closet door. I jerked the window open and slipped out into the night and onto a tree limb near the window.

I was fourteen years of age and had been climbing out the window and down the tree since I have been twelve. After escaping my room by way of the tree I would scamper down the tree and head out to the local arcade. It was where most of the kids at the Domino schools went to spend their free time. I went to play the games and see how many people I could beat. 

No matter how hard I tried I could never seem to beat this one gamer, he called himself TheGameKing, I never knew who he was because I never saw him. All I knew was that every time I came close to beating him when I returned the next night he had earned more points. Somehow, I didn't know how, when I sat down at her usual game the screen lit up with a message.

_Little Lotus,_

_I see that you keep trying to beat me at my games, once again. I would like to issue a challenge to you. If at anytime you can beat my score I will reveal myself to you; however, if you do not beat me then this game will continue until you do or until I decide to take a prize of my own from you._

_Your Eternal Friend,_

_TheGameKing_

I raised my eyebrow, Little Lotus, where did he get that nickname; not that I minded being called it mind you, but still it did bother me. I clutched the lotus charm that dangled on my neck and glanced around the room feeling someone watching me. But it seemed that no one was watching me; so I shifted in my seat and slowly began to work on beating the score belonging to THEGAMEKING. It wouldn't have been until I was on my way home that the thought accord to me has to how it was he knew the game I normally sat at.

Such a mystery to me he was, though it seemed I was not a mystery to him. Although, I must admit I enjoy mysteries and I would enjoy solving this one.

I was already in bed and pretending to be asleep when my uncle finally came home around midnight. I closed my eyes when he opened the door to my room to check in on me and waited for him to shut the door before opening my eyes again and smiling blissfully. Before drifting off to sleep, this time for real.

I didn't know it at the time; but my uncle had already gone through half his money and was building up a gambling debt. Yet, it would be the payment of his debt that would set me on a course that was destined to become my destiny. At the same time I would have what little freedom I had ripped from me only to be replaced with something else, something far more useful, power.

Has it turned out I was too meet the one called THEGAMEKING, although I would not find this out until much later. It is not, has I would come to find out, unusually for people to sell their daughters, and even their sons or strangers, to people for money. It is a practice called Human Trafficking and the most practiced it would seem was the trafficking of females for sex slaves.

But that all comes later and perhaps I should not go into that sort of thing until the time comes and I have given you some background on the school I go too. Because, it is my belief that you will need to know these things for the events that lie ahead of me in the story and it is also a worthwhile thing to note that I am by now, rather old and am telling you this so that you might learn something from it.

My uncle kept me in an all-girl's private school, which went from elementary to high school, that my parents had been sending me too. They had arranged for my tuition to be taken care of incase anything should happen to them.

What I am about to tell you was related to me much later in my life, by the man I had married, the single card game that brought me into the underground world of gambling. I was sixteen at the time and my uncle had been playing against the ring's leader, Mr. Solomon Moto, a man who always respected his opponents in a game, no matter the settings and the opponent. My uncle, was of course loosing and was getting desperate, so he did the only thing he thought would save him.

Richard Kendra, my uncle, pulled out a picture of me and showed it to Mr. Moto. 

"Will you accept my niece?" asked Richard.

"You would sell your niece to me?" asked Solomon, taking a puff of his cigar and examining the school photograph through the smoke.

"For the night," said Richard.

Solomon examined the photo for several seconds his face remaining a mask of indifference. Richard sweated waiting for the approval or disproval of the offer. 

"What would I do with a girl?" asked Solomon. "I have buried one wife already and I have no desire to take a lover."

Richard's sweating by now had gotten worse, "surely one of your men would want to indulge."

By now Yami, Solomon's oldest grandson, had walked into the room and was standing behind his grandfather; looking at the picture with a calculating expression, my uncle found him to be rather terrifying in the fact that he took his game playing seriously and was known for punishing those he believed had cheated. Of course, no one knew what punishments he handed out because no one was allowed in the room to see it. That along with the young man's reputation for cruelty and mind games during the game didn't help matters much.

Richard watched has the young man bent down and whispered something into his grandfather's ear keeping on eye on the man and the photograph. My uncle breathed a sigh of relief when the young male walked off leaving the two of them alone again.

"We will accept your offer," smirked Solomon. "When I win your niece will belong to my grandson tomorrow night."

Richard swallowed he wasn't entirely sure he would want to sell me to the boy but he was desperate, very desperate.

"One more thing," continued Solomon, smirking. "If all goes well then we might be able to work something out to where you can use her to work off your gambling debt."

Richard nodded knowing it was better then to argue with a Moto.

Well, my uncle lost and before Solomon left he tossed some money at my uncle and told him to dress me up pretty. So, in the morning I was awakened by my uncle and dragged off to some ritzy clothing store with clothes that cost about the same amount has college tuition for a semester, if not more. I didn't know what was going on but something kept telling me that this was bad, very bad. Either way, I got a dress and was dragged off to a salon to get prettied up.

My uncle told me that his work was throwing a party and he wanted me to look nice. I wasn't sure what worried me more the voice inside my head or the thought that he was going to try and hook me up with the son of someone in his company. 

So, that night there I was in my uncle's car wearing my new dress. It was black with a high neck the top was tight and the skirt puffed out slightly and fell to the knees. There was a design of gold stitched around the neck in a vine like pattern. My black hair had been pinned up into an intricate bun that was made up of a pattern of interwoven braids and small ponytails with my bangs framing my face in curls. I had also gotten a pedicure and manicure. Halfway through the drive I knew we were not going to his work. 

When we arrived at the destination he pulled me out of the car by my upper arm and dragged me into the building. It was then, looking around at the males in tuxedos and the women in dresses, that I knew my life was going to change and I could either accept it or fight against it. Well, I fought against it of course.

The moment he let go of my arm shoving me in the direction of two muscles in suits. I kicked one in the groin when the other one I punched him, or I tried he grabbed my hand and twisted it behind me until I winced. I slammed my heel into his foot and shoved him away. In the background I could hear laughter from the surrounding people; I whirled around and kneed the grabber in the groin and then I whirled back around intent on getting out of here. I froze when I found myself looking slightly up into the most beautiful, dark purple eyes I have ever seen. He was three inches taller then me and his lips had been twisted into an amused smirk. His multi-colored hair had been pulled back into a ponytail and his golden bangs framed his face.

His hand drew back across his chest and he slapped me clear across the face and the next thing I knew before blacking out was my face connecting with the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

Drug Crimes 2:  
Journey to the Underworld

Author's Notes: The chapters in this Alternate Universe will be done in two different points of view. They will alternate between Yami and Arora. The others may or may not have main roles.  
By the way the entire story is going to be told almost like Yami and Arora are looking back on it much later in their life  
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters

Arora's Summary: By the time I was nine I was placed into the custody of my drug addicted Uncle. By sixteen my body would be used in the underground for him to have drug and gambling money. At the age of eighteen I would become the bride of the grandson of the Drug and Gambling Lord's oldest grandson and within four years I would have the ear of the most powerful Drug and Gambling Ring in the underground.

Yami's Summary: At age ten I, along with my younger twin brother, would go to live my grandfather, a Drug and Gambling Lord of the underground. At age twenty I would meet the sixteen year old girl destined to become my bride. At twenty-two we would be married then four years later I would own the underground Drug and Gambling world.

My name is Moto Yami and I am the Lord of my late grandfather's Drug and Gambling Ring. The first time I meet the woman that would become my own personal drug was when I was sixteen years of age and she was fourteen and the most intriguing creature I had ever laid my eyes on. I saw her when I was at an arcade with my brother, Yugi, and two of our friends, Joey and Mai and she waltzed into the room wearing a short sleeved blouse with a black corset with silver hooks in the front, along with a black and purple school girl plaid skirt along with a black leather belt with chains, and a pair of black stockings and a pair of black goth boots. She was also wearing black fishnet gloves, the kind with two basic holes for your thumb and the knuckles of your other four fingers, along with a pair of large silver hoop earrings and a simple black chocker along with a necklace from which hung a lotus blossom pendant. Her make up was simple with black eyeliner and dark lipstick.

I decided then and there that I wanted to play with her. Of course, my family's definition of play was not always considered normal. I watched her for a few days to see which games she frequented and when I found out I began to play the same games always beating her score to get her attention and when I knew I had it I issued the challenge.

Little Lotus,  
I see that you keep trying to beat me at my games, once again. I would like to issue a challenge to you. If at anytime you can beat my score I will reveal myself to you; however, if you do not beat me then this game will continue until you do or until I decide to take a prize of my own from you.  
Your Eternal Friend,  
TheGameKing

She was interested in the game, I could tell by the look on her face when she read my little message and that intrigued me even more. At night I would find myself fantasying about her and looking forward to the time to where she would prove herself worthy of me. This opportunity would not present itself for another two years when I had grown tired of waiting and was just considering presenting myself to her soon when I saw the girl's Uncle playing my grandfather.

The man was already deep in debt and when I saw him pulling out a photograph I just had to find out what was going on and was thrilled so to speak to find out that he was selling his niece to get out of debt and stay in the game. My grandfather, who deeply devoted to my grandmother even after her death, might not want her but I had been waiting for this for the past two years and wasn't about to pass it up. So my grandfather agreed to allow me to take her for a prize if I went to some meeting with him with other Gambling and Drug Lords.

The next night the man dragged her in wearing a black dress that had a high neck, with a gold vine pattern stitched around it, along with a top that showed off the curves of her waist and well defined chest before hiding the curve of her hips with a skirt that puffed out slightly and fell to the knees. Her black hair had been pinned with her bangs framing her lovely face in curls.

I was already half way across the room when I saw her kick one of the bouncers in his balls and slam the heel of her shoe into the other one after he grabbed her. She was a feisty little one that obviously was gaining the approval of the others by the sound of their laughter. I hurried to intervene and smirked when I saw her knee the one that had grabbed her in the balls has well. She spun around and froze when she saw me her breath seemed to catch in her chest and I knew what it was she was staring at; after all I was rather impressive in my black tuxedo and with my hair pulled back into a ponytail save for my bangs. I back handed her causing her to slam into the wall unconscious before she struggled anymore. I then waved at one of the other bouncers to carry her to one of the upstairs rooms, with me following. He placed her on the bed of one of the more elaborate suites before leaving us alone and locking the door behind him. I removed the tie and my jacket tossing them on one of the leather chairs before ordering Champagne and Strawberries to help ease her into compliance while I seduced her.

When the server arrived with the Champagne and Strawberries I waved him away with a generous tip. I turned to the bed and picked up one of the ice cubes and traced it along her face and lips. I smirked and watched her slowly awaken under the ice's touch. Her eye fluttered open and I brought the ice to my lips and placed it in my mouth.

"Who the fuck are you!" she asked, staring at him like I was some sort of creep that had trespassed into her private boudoir; instead of being in my chambers, or one of them.

"I am Moto Yami," I said, with a formal and elegant bow. "And tonight you belong to me."

"What!" she asked, slowly raising an eyebrow. "I beg your pardon. I belong to no one."

"We'll see," I said, reaching for the champagne and the bottle opener. "But for now," I said, a charming smile appearing on my face and uncorking the bottle so I could pour it. "How about a drink."

"Oh no," she said, climbing off the bed. "I am not going to get drunk just so you can get the chance to do me."

"I don't need to get you drunk to screw you little one," I smirked, stepping in front of her and playing with a lock of hair. "I just need to get in a few touches, a few caresses," I whispered, my voice going husky and sensual. "I guarantee you I have never needed to get a woman drunk to get her to enjoy sex with me. All I need is to seduce her for a few minutes and they are putty in my hands. You my dear will be no different."

"Don't count on it," she hissed, before my mouth collided with hers and I placed the glass on a table. 

I groaned into her mouth and dug one hand into her hair, tearing out the pins that held her hair in place, while the other one held her body to mine. I forced her mouth to mold with mine and pulled away breathing heavily, her lipstick was smeared around her mouth and her black hair tumbled around her shoulders. I reached for a strawberry and placed it at her mouth and pressed it slightly until her tongue snaked out and she pulled it in slightly nibbling at it. I smirked and pulled it away dipping it into the champagne and offered it back to her. She took it into her mouth and placed the top of the strawberry on the rim of the silver plate that had the silver bowl with the strawberries. I smirked down at her.

"Just because I ate a strawberry doesn't mean I am going to let you do me," the pretty thing scowled.

"Little Lotus," I said, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Your uncle gambled you away for the night, last night. You belong to me; just relax and I promise not to hurt you," I smirked wickedly. "Unless of course, you want me too."

"What did you just call me?" she whispered, jerking away from me.

"Little Lotus," I said smirking, knowing that had grabbed her attention. "That name is so good for you, so fitting." My voice lowered huskily and I took her chain with one of fingers and raised it up so the pendant danced lightly against her dress.

"You can't be him. You can't be TheGameKing!"

"Oh but Little Lotus," I whispered in her ear my lips brushing against the shell of her ear. "Are you disappointed?"

"I don't know," she whispered, she had the look about her that said she felt like the rug had been pulled out from under her and didn't like it, at all. "All I know of you is our interaction at the arcade."

"How would you like to know more about me," I whispered, backing her slowly against the bed and pushing her slightly to fall down on it.

"I highly doubt sleeping with you would qualify for getting to know you better," she whispered hoarsely.

"Perhaps," I said, coolly stroking her cheek gently. "We can work something out, outside of this little arrangement."

"I will not be your whore," she whispered, her voice shaking in fear; while I undid the buttons to her dress.

"Of course not," I whispered.

My hands skimmed down her body and I brought the top of her dress with it; leaving her chest covered by a black strapless bra. She was beautiful and flawless her toned stomach told me that she worked out on the occasion. I stroked her stomach gently and felt her muscles tense. I placed one of my hands behind her neck and the other one was placed on the mattress beside her head and I maneuvered us so that her head was resting on the satin pillows. I pressed my lips against her neck and kissed her there nibbling on the pulse point.

I pulled back and kissed her easing my tongue into her mouth. "You know," I said, pulling back. "What I said in that one email I meant it."

"The one from the other night?" she whispered, her voice catching in her throat.

"Yes," I whispered.

I kissed her then and her mouth seemed to willingly open to my tongue. I smile now, looking back on that night. The first night I allowed myself to touch her and remembered how lovely she looked once I pulled the dress leaving her in her satin panties, strapless bra, garters and stockings. She was beautiful looking up at me her dark blue eyes flashing with worry and uncertain love of being hurt. I undid the shirt and tossed it aside and allowed her to touch me and explore my chest.

I shouldn't have been surprised by how she examined me, like she had never seen a man before, but I was surprised. This little slip of a girl always seemed to surprise me. I sighed softly and closed my eyes in ecstasy at the butterfly like touches of her fingers trailing along the contours of my muscles. Her hands drifted lower and I knew she was scared has she reached for the belt around my waist. I sighed and grabbed her hands pulling her to her knees along with me and slowly began to kiss her enticing her into a fit of pleasure that left her moaning for more.

I lowered her onto the bed again and kissed down her chest, to her stomach, before moving down to her belly button

Edited

I sighed and collapsed when I felt her orgasm pass. I rolled off of her and pulled her with me to lie on my chest. I loved running my fingers up and down her spinal cord and undid the bra pushing it under the pillows and kissed her forehead. She was now mine and I'm not about to let go of her. I felt her breathing even out and I soon joined her in sleep after making sure there was still a gun on hand just in case.

Author's Notes: I was going to end this some other way but I forgot half way there. Anyways, the next chapter will be in Arora's point of view. If you want to read the unedited version go to Adult Fanfiction and you can find the story there.


End file.
